Bersama
by amka
Summary: Masa lalu atau masa sekarang yang akan menentukan masa depan.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Past!MidoKa, rated M biar aman

.

.

.

"Oke aku akan kembali ke restoran. Selamat sekali lagi Kuroko, Momoi," Kagami berkata sebelum keluar dari _café_.

Kuroko mengundang Kagami dan Aomine ke café nya Momoi saat istirahat makan siang mereka untuk mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Momoi yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan.

"Haah aku tidak percaya kalian akan mendahuluiku menikah," kata Aomine mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Ya Dai- _chan_ , kau sudah bersama Kagamin selama lima tahun. Apakah kau butuh waktu lagi untuk mengumpulkan keberanian melamarnya?" tanya Momoi.

"Jika kau ingin mencari cincin, aku tahu tempat yang bagus," Kuroko memberitahu kemudian menyedot _milkshake_ -nya.

Aomine kelihatan berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kuroko. "Yaah mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dulu," dia kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan lupa undangannya."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hazuki- _kun_ sebentar lagi juga akan menikah," Kagami memulai pembicaraan sambil memasak makan malam untuk berdua.

"Siapa Hazuki- _kun_?" Aomine bertanya dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

" _Sous chef_ di restoran, katanya dia akan menikah tiga bulan lagi," Kagami melanjutkan dan mengangkat _karaage_ yang sudah menguning dari penggorengan.

"Terus?" Aomine memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Kagami sekarang dan melipat koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yahh… apa kau tidak ada keinginan… kau tahu, untuk menikah?" Kagami bertanya pelan.

"Menikah?"

"Ya, mungkin. Kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun, aku pikir mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita sudah mulai merencanakan masa depan." kata Kagami sambil menata makan malam di meja di depan Aomine.

"Merencanakan masa depan adalah hal gampang, kita tidak harus menikah untuk itu," jawab Aomine.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menikah selamanya?" Kagami bertanya agak menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak berkata selamanya, lagipula tidak ada bedanya jika menikah atau tidak," Aomine menjawab sambil mengambil nasi.

"Tentu saja ada bedanya!" kata Kagami. "Aku ingin ada kepastian di hubungan ini,"

"Ada apa dengan semua tekanan ini," Aomine berkata santai dan mulai mengunyah nasi di mulutnya. "Santai."

"Ini bukan seperti aku ingin menikah besok," Kagami membalas. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kemana hubungan ini akan berjalan?"

"Tidak." jawab Aomine. "Aku sudah bahagia dengan ini,"

"Jika kau tidak ada keinginan untuk masa depan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membuang-buang waktuku denganmu!" Kagami berkata marah dan membanting gelas berisi air putih di meja sebelum beranjak pergi dan membating pintu kamar mereka.

"Taiga!" Aomine kemudian menghela napas dan menaruh kembali sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk. Sebenarnya Aomine juga ingin menikah dengan Kagami tapi dia ingin merencanakan makan malam yang romantis dan melamar dengan cincin yang indah dan mungkin Kagami akan sangat terharu dan menangis sedikit. Aomine selalu menonton drama-drama di televisi dan setiap ada yang melamar, orang yang dilamar akan kelihatan sangat senang dan Aomine ingin melihat wajah Kagami sangat senang seperti itu dan dia juga ingin dialah orang yang membuat Kagami menampakkan wajah bahagianya. Maka dari itu dia berpura-pura tidak mempunyai pemikiran untuk menikah agar nanti saat dia benar-benar melamar, Kagami akan merasa sangat terkejut.

Tapi Aomine tidak menyangka reaksi Kagami akan seperti ini, mungkin dia akan memberitahu Kagami yang sebenarnya dan bilang dia ingin menikah. Ketika Aomine akan menemui Kagami, tindakannya terhenti ketika _handphone_ -nya berdering. Aomine berdiri dan melihat nama Kuroko di layar _handphone_ -nya. Oh mungkin Kuroko akan memberinya solusi tentang ini.

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"

"Tetsu, kau harus membantuku," Aomine berkata memotong perkataan Kuroko.

"Oh tentu. Itulah mengapa aku menghubungimu,"

Aomine mendengus mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Jadi tadi Taiga bilang ingin merencanakan masa depan dan ingin menikah…"

"Oke…"

"Dan aku menjawab tidak ingin menikah." Aomine melanjutkan.

"Aomine- _kun_ …"

"Tunggu sebentar," Aomine berkata buru-buru karena meskipun mereka sudah bersama lama tapi Kuroko tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan tulang Aomine jika dia membuat Kagami sedih. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan jadi aku berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan..."

"Ya aku mengerti." Kuroko merespon.

"Apakah menurutmu itu ide yang bagus?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya. Tapi kau juga harus melihat keadaan, jangan sampai hubungan kalian jadi berantakan hanya gara-gara masalah seperti ini," Kuroko memberi saran.

"Ugh... sebenarnya, Taiga agak marah tadi."

"Aku akan membantumu." kata Kuroko menenangkan. "Kagami- _kun_ pasti akan mengerti nanti jika semuanya sudah jelas."

"Terima kasih Tetsu." kata Aomine dan memutuskan sambungan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan memakan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

"Cincin seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kuroko.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu, Aomine memantapkan diri dan meminta Kuroko untuk mengantarnya membeli cincin. Dan sekarang dia dan Kuroko sedang berada di toko perhiasan yang menurut Kuroko mempunyai cincin dengan kualitas terbaik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?" Aomine memegang cincin emas sederhana dan menunjukkannya ke Kuroko.

"Pilih yang menurutmu paling cocok untuk Kagami- _kun_." jawab Kuroko yang daritadi menunggui Aomine dengan sabar.

Aomine mengangguk dan menimbang-nimbang cincin di tangannya. Tentu saja dia sudah hapal bagaimana tangan orang yang selalu dia pegang setiap waktu. Aomine mengangguk dan dengan kemantapan hati yang lebih daripada tadi waktu pertama kali dia memasuki toko, menunjukkan cincin yang sudah dipilihnya ke karyawan toko perhiasan itu agar dia segera bisa membawanya pulang dan melamar Kagami. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat cincin ini berada di jari manis Kagami.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi sudah akan reservasi, ayo bersiap-siap," Aomine berkata sebelum Kagami yang berada di pangkuannya kembali menciumnya.

Malam ini, Aomine sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran untuk makan malam dan melaksanakan rencananya untuk melamar Kagami.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan malam di rumah saja jadi kita bisa melanjutkan sesuatu yang lebih _mengenyangkan_...?" Kagami berkata dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkari leher Aomine dan bibir yang berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 cm dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Tenang _babe_ , jika nanti sudah pulang aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu," Aomine berbisik dan menciumi leher Kagami.

" _Ngh_..." Kagami mendesah sebelum kemudian bangun dari pangkuan Aomine dan menggandengnya untuk bangun.

"Ayo bersiap-siap." kata Kagami mendesak dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

Aomine menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti kekasihnya untuk _bersiap-siap_. Mungkin terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa.

.

"Kenapa kalian baru mau berangkat?" Momoi bertanya ketika dia sampai di apartemen Kagami dan Aomine bersama Kuroko dan mendapati pasangan itu masih berada di rumah. "Dan kenapa kalian kelelahan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sana jaga rumah." Aomine berkata dan menarik Kagami untuk segera berangkat ke restoran untuk makan malam.

Kuroko yang langsung memberitahu Momoi kalau Aomine akan melamar Kagami malam ini, menjadi sangat bersemangat dan dia menawarkan diri untuk menjaga apartemen mereka karena dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan selamat kepada teman masa kecilnya dan sahabat calon suaminya. Dan untungnya Kagami tidak curiga sedikitpun kenapa mereka menjaga apartemen yang bisa dikunci dan dengan keamanan yang sudah memadai.

"Aku harap Dai- _chan_ tidak mengacaukan lamarannya sendiri," kata Momoi. Bukannya dia tidak percaya kepada Aomine tapi Momoi sangat berharap kalau Aomine akan berhasil. Momoi sangat ingin melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara itu bahagia bersama orang pilihannya.

"Tenang saja Satsuki- _san_ , aku percaya Aomine- _kun_ bisa dan Kagami- _kun_ akan memberikan jawaban yang positif." Kuroko meremas pundak Momoi dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Momoi tersenyum ke Kuroko dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan Kuroko yang masih ada di pundaknya. "Aku juga Tetsu- _kun_."

.

"Wow lihat harga makanan-makanan ini... apa mereka ingin membuat pelanggan mereka bangkrut?" Kagami berkata sambil memelototi daftar menu di hadapannya.

"Taiga, harga sup jagung di restoranmu bisa untuk aku buat makan tiga kali makanan biasa." Aomine membalas komentar Kagami sementara tangannya meraba-raba saku jasnya untuk memastikan kotak kecil berisi cincin tunangannya masih disana.

"Restoranku sudah terjamin kualitas makanannya. Coba lihat bagaimana rasa makanan disini." kata Kagami dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Aomine kembali memegang saku jasnya dan bernapas lega. Dia kemudian mengambil napas untuk memenangkan diri. Kagami pasti akan bilang ya, karena selama ini dia selalu mencoba mengajak Aomine untuk mendiskusikan masalah pernikahan yang langsung ditolak oleh Aomine yang membuat Kagami menjadi marah-marah dan membuat Aomine harus membuat ramen instan atau pesan dari restoran karena Kagami tidak membuatkannya makan malam.

"Daiki, kau mau pesan apa?" Kagami bertanya dari seberang tempat duduknya.

"Oh sama sepertimu," jawab Aomine kemudian berdiri yang membuat Kagami menaikkan alisnya heran. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Aomine menyiramkan air dingin ke mukanya dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia kemudian menarik napas, buang napas, menarik napas, buang napas dan terus seperti itu sampai membuatnya tenang. Dia kemudian mengambil kotak cincin di sakunya dan membukanya.

"Taiga, _will you marry me_...? Jangan pakai bahasa Inggris dia malah akan menertawaiku nanti." gumam Aomine.

"Taiga, maukah kau menjadi masa sekarang dan masa depanku...? Ini apa juga maksudnya!" Aomine berkata frustrasi dan hampir melempar cincin di tangannya.

"Hey Taiga cepat bilang iya...! Oh ya itu bagus jika _gue_ sudah level _mad dog_." Aomine jadi ingin membanting dirinya sendiri.

"Arrggh! Sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah!" katanya sebelum keluar dari toilet dan kembali menemui pacarnya.

Tapi ternyata kursi yang tadi didudukinya sudah ditempati orang lain. Lebih tepatnya orang tinggi dengan rambut hijau dan berkacamata serta membawa setangkai bunga merah yang kemungkinan besar adalah barang keberuntungan hari ini atau hal-hal aneh lainnya yang Aomine tidak peduli. Dia lebih peduli dengan rambut merah di sebelah Midorima yang kelihatannya sedang bercerita dengan sangat seru. Aomine yang bisa melihat senyuman kagum di wajah Midorima dengan marah menghampiri meja yang sudah di pesannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine dengan nada rendah.

"Daiki!" seru Kagami kaget dan tidak menyangka Aomine sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aomine." Midorima membalas juga dengan dingin.

"Daiki, Midorima sedang menunggu temannya jadi kita mengobrol sebentar." beritahu Kagami.

"Oh. Kau menduduki kursiku." kata Aomine.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." jawab Midorima.

"Kenapa kau harus menunggu temanmu di sini?" tanya Aomine dingin.

"Apa salahnya menyapa teman lama?" Midorima balas bertanya.

"Oh yeah, teman lama. Apa kau—" tapi perkataan Aomine terputus oleh suara dering _handphone_ Midorima.

"Permisi." Midorima izin diri dan akhirnya bangun dari kursinya yang langsung diduduki oleh Aomine. Dia kemudian mengerutkan kening ke arah Kagami.

"Apa kau yang menyuruhnya untuk ke sini?"

"Ya. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya," Kagami menjawab, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Taiga kau tahu bagaimana kalian di masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin—" Aomine berhenti ketika Kagami mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Midorima cuma masa lalu," kata Kagami dan memegang tangan Aomine. "Aku bersamamu sekarang." tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf,"

Jika mereka tidak ada di tempat umum, Aomine mungkin akan menonjok muka Midorima.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine ketus.

"Aku mau mengambil bungaku." jawabnya.

"Kau tidak jadi makan malam?" Kagami bertanya.

"Temanku tiba-tiba ada halangan, jadi dia membatalkannya." jawab Midorima yang sebelumnya menatap Aomine dengan dingin menjadi lebih hangat sangat berbicara dengan Kagami.

"Oh... bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Taiga!" Aomine memelototkan matanya tidak percaya kepada Kagami.

"Kasihan dia Daiki," jawab Kagami. "Kau pasti belum makan malam, 'kan?" lanjut Kagami menanyai Midorima.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Belum. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian."

"Bagus kau bisa sadar diri." gumam Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita juga hanya makan malam biasa."

Aomine semakin memelototkan matanya ke Kagami. Sulit kadang-kadang mempunyai kekasih yang suka tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Midorima diam sebentar dan saat Aomine ingin menyuruhnya pergi, dia malah membuka mulut. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." dan dengan santainya duduk.

.

"Kagamin! Sini aku lihat tanganmu," Momoi berteriak gembira ketika Aomine dan Kagami sudah pulang dari makan malam. Aomine cepat-cepat mengkodekan Momoi untuk tidak menarik tangan Kagami tapi sudah terlambat.

"Kenapa dengan tanganku?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan tanganmu." Aomine menjawab dan memelototi Momoi. "Tolong ambilkan aku minum." Kagami melihat Aomine dengan bingung kemudian berganti ke Momoi yang hanya ternseyum lebar dan terakhir ke Kuroko yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian dengan masih mengerutkan kening menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Aomine minum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Momoi langsung menemuinya ketika Kagami sudah tidak berada di jarak pandangan.

"Midorima." jawab Aomine lelah dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

"Midorima- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya bingung.

"Kita ketemu dia tadi dan Taiga mengajaknya untuk bergabung," Momoi menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa melamar Taiga di depan Midorima."

"Tenang saja Dai- _chan_ , kau masih punya banyak waktu." kata Momoi mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tadi adalah momen yang tepat," Aomine mengerang. "Dan kalian membuatnya menjadi curiga sekarang."

"Kagamin tidak akan curiga, tenang saja."

"Memangnya ada orang yang langsung ingin melihat tangan orang lain ketika dia masuk?" Aomine bertanya.

"Ahli nujum," jawab Kuroko. "Dokter spesialis tangan(?), manicurist(?)..."

"Oke." Aomine menyuruh Kuroko berhenti.

"Ini." Kagami kembali datang dengan membawa air putih permintaan Aomine.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga apartemen." Kagami berkata kepada Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Tidak masalah Kagamin. Bagaimana makan malamnya?" Momoi bertanya dan melirik Aomine.

"Menyenangkan. Kita ketemu Midorima tadi," jawab Kagami.

"Kau yang ketemu Midorima." Aomine bergumam.

"Kenapa kau masih sengit dengan itu?" Kagami bertanya ke Aomine.

"Malam ini harusnya malam yang spesial, tapi kau malah mengajak Midorima itu." balas Aomine.

"Apa yang spesial? Kita sudah berjuta kali makan malam seperti itu. Ditambah satu teman lamamu juga tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kagami berkata.

"Ini spesial karena—"

"Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko menyela Aomine. Aomine menatap Kuroko dan mengerti akhirnya menutup mulut.

"Aku mau tidur." Aomine akhirnya berkata dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

"Lihat betapa bahagianya mereka." kata Kagami suatu hari saat dia dan Aomine sedang menonton film dan ada adegan pernikahan di dalamnya.

Aomine memutar mata bosan, "Taiga, berapa kalipun kau bilang seperti itu, aku masih tidak akan mau menikah."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah?" tanya Kagami panas.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menikah?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin mempunyai ikatan dengan orang yang aku cintai selama hidupku—"

"Oh yeah bla bla bla, bisakah kita fokus pada filmnya?" Aomine masih memandang adegan di televisi seakan tidak peduli.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kagami keluar dari apartemen mereka yang membuat Aomine sedikit kaget. Tapi setelah Kagami pergi dia tersenyum dengan bangga. Berarti rencananya masih sukses, Kagami masih percaya kalau dia tidak mau menikah.

.

Kagami menendang kerikil di jalan dengan marah di perjalanan yang dia tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Aomine menjadi sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa dia tidak pernah ingin menikah, oke Kagami juga sebenarnya tidak seputus asa itu untuk segera menikah. Dia hanya ingin hubungannya sekarang ini mempunyai tujuan yang pasti. Apa salahnya jika dia ingin menghabiskan masa hidupnya dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya? Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Kagami tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Dia kemudian mendongak dan melihat mata hijau memandangnya dari balik kacamata.

"Midorima?"

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Midorima ketika mereka sudah duduk berdua di _café_ sederhana dekat rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja.

Kagami menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. "Tidak. Hanya masalah kecil dengan Daiki."

"Apa yang dilakukan Aomine?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Kagami menjawab.

Midorima menatap Kagami lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Kagami kemudian menatap ke samping, ke arah jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"Kagami," Kagami menoleh mendengar panggilan Midorima. "Sejak pertemuan kita waktu lalu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Kagami memandang Midorima dengan kaget. "Midorima..."

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak memberitahumu ini tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu." kata Midorima dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Midorima, aku tidak ingin mengulang masa lalu." Kagami berkata pelan.

"Aku tahu." jawab Midorima.

=============past==============

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_..." Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari Kagami menyambut kepulangan Midorima dari kuliahnya hari itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya karena kesibukan tugas yang sangat banyak.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ~" Kagami akhirnya selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar dengan membawa kue ulang tahun cokelat dan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tiup lilinnya!" suruh Kagami dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang di atasnya sudah berhiaskan tiga lilin kecil yang sudah menyala.

Midorima mengangguk dan agak menunduk untuk meniup lilin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Midorima!" kata Kagami dan meregangkan lehernya untuk mencium Midorima di pipi.

"T-Terima kasih," gumam Midorima dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Ayo memotong kuenya." ajak Kagami dan menggandeng Midorima untuk ke dapur.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Midorima setelah mereka sampai di dapur dan Kagami mulai memotong kue menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Tentu." jawab Kagami. "Aku sekalian belajar bikin kue untuk tugas kuliah. Ini," Kagami meletakkan piring yang sudah berisi potongan kue di hadapan Midorima.

"Enak." komentar Midorima setelah dia mencicipi kuenya.

"Terima kasih." balas Kagami dan tersenyum cerah.

.

"Hey, kau sudah siap membuka hadiahmu sekarang?" Kagami berkata dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Midorima ketika dia sedang mencuci piring.

"Apa hadiahku?" tanya Midorima dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kagami.

Kagami mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Midorima dan agak berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinga Midorima. "Aku."

"Bodoh." kata Midorima sebelum mencium Kagami penuh perasaan yang langsung dibalas oleh Kagami.

.

"Ahhn... nggh... Midorima..." Kagami mendesah berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena tidak lagi merasakan gerakan Midorima di atasnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah Midorima dengan rambut hijau yang menempel di keningnya karena keringat, pipi yang agak memerah, dan mata tanpa kacamatanya menatap Kagami yang berada di bawahnya dengan intens.

"Hey ada apa?" Kagami bertanya lembut dan meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Midorima.

"Tidak," Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Jangan pikirkan." Kagami menjawab dan mengarahkan kepala Midorima ke bawah untuk mempersatukan kening mereka bersama.

Midorima membalasnya dengan melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya dan mencium Kagami jadi agak meredam desahan dan erangan Kagami. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua mencapai klimaks dan Midorima mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam lubang Kagami. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia pindah dari atas Kagami dan berbaring di samping Kagami. Ketika dia masih mengatur napasnya, dia merasakan Kagami bergerak dan meletakkan kepala berambut merahnya di dada Midorima.

"Aku masih mempunyai hadiah untukmu," katanya.

"Kagami, kau sudah berbuat lebih." jawab Midorima.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan membuatkanmu makan malam nanti."

"Oke." kata Midorima dan mengarahkan tubuh Kagami untuk lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

.

.

"Shintarou, Ayah dengar nilai-nilaimu agak menurun akhir-akhir ini?" Midorima mendengar suara ayahnya dari _speaker handphone_ -nya ketika dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan Kagami.

"Tidak, Ayah." Midorima menjawab pelan.

"Jangan berbohong kepada Ayah," balas ayahnya dengan suara dalam. "Apakah karena "teman spesialmu" itu?"

"Tidak."

"Ayah sudah memberimu kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengannya tapi jika kau tidak bisa menjaga pendidikanmu, kau harus berhenti berhubungan dengannya." kalimat ayahnya membuat Midorima membuka mulut karena _shock_. Berhenti berhubungan dengan Kagami adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Tapi, Ayah—"

"Maaf Shintarou, kau tidak memberi Ayah pilihan. Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya." ayahnya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dan tidak memberi kesempatan Midorima untuk membela diri.

Midorima yang merasakan semua energinya keluar dari tubuhnya memilih untuk duduk dan berusaha mencerna kembali kata-kata ayahnya. Memang benar kalau nilainya akhir-akhir ini agak menurun tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap menjadi yang pertama di antara teman-temannya. Dan Kagami tentu saja bukan penyebab nilai-nilainya menurun. Midorima tersentak ketika tiba-tiba _handphone_ -nya berdering lagi dan nama Kagami tertera di layar. Midorima tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi dia hanya menatap _handphone_ -nya sampai deringnya mati dan membawanya ke dalam kesunyian lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, Kagami memberinya pesan yang meskipun Midorima belum membukanya tapi dia cukup yakin kalau Kagami pasti menanyakan di mana dirinya sekarang. Midorima kemudian mengangkat _handphone_ -nya dan membalas pesan Kagami.

.

"Kenapa?" suara bingung Kagami terdengar jelas di telinga Midorima ketika mereka sudah bertemu dan Midorima sudah memberitahunya kalau mereka tidak bisa berhubungan lagi.

"Aku ingin fokus ke studi ku sekarang," jawab Midorima dingin. "Kita sudah berada di tahun terakhir jadi ini adalah masa-masa yang sibuk. Lebih baik kau juga fokus untuk belajar."

"Aku tidak butuh nilai yang tinggi di dunia ini," kata Kagami. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau putus dengamu?"

Midorima menguatkan hatinya dan tetap menggunakan nada dingin yang sama. Lebih baik kalau Kagami membencinya daripada dia harus sakit hati. "Kau tidak punya pilihan, Kagami."

"Tentu saja aku punya," kata Kagami menaikkan suaranya. "Butuh dua orang dalam sebuah hubungan."

"Tidak dalam hubungan ini." kata Midorima dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat tinggal."

"Midorima!"

Midorima tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kagami dan setetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

=============past==============

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan dengamu waktu itu." kata Midorima menatap Kagami.

"Aku juga," balas Kagami. "Tapi aku sudah bahagia bersama orang lain sekarang."

Midorima mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, apapun yang kau inginkan aku siap melakukannya. Apapun yang Aomine menolak untuk lakukan, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Kagami menatap Midorima tidak percaya. Apakah itu berarti Midorima akan siap jika diajak berhubungan dengan serius. Bukankah itu yang Kagami inginkan, hubungan dengan tujuan yang jelas. Dia bisa mendapatkannya jika bersama Midorima. Tapi Aomine...

"Tidak Midorima. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu setelah selama ini." kata Kagami. "Ke mana semua itu beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Dulu aku masih belum siap," jawab Midorima. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah siap dengamu."

"Tidak Midorima." kata Kagami bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. "Aku... aku lebih baik pergi dari sini. Maaf." lanjutnya sebelum bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Midorima.

"Aku akan menunggumu." kata Midorima cukup keras untuk di dengar Kagami.

.

"Taiga?" Himuro terlihat agak kaget melihat Kagami berada di depan pintunya dan kelihatan bingung.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya memelas.

"Tentu tentu." Himuro kemudian minggir ke samping untuk membiarkan orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu memasuki apartemennya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir setelah membuatkan Kagami segelas teh hijau panas.

Kagami meminum tehnya sebentar sebelum perhatiannya ditujukan kepada Himuro.

"Tolong aku Tatsuya..." Kagami kemudian menceritakan kebingungannya tentang Aomine yang kelihatannya hanya ingin jalan di tempat tanpa maju dari hubungan mereka dan Midorima yang tiba-tiba datang lagi di kehidupannya dan menawarkan sesuatu yang pasti akan sangat diterimanya kalau saja Midorima mengatakan itu dulu waktu mereka masih berhubungan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." kata Kagami mengakhiri ceritanya.

Himuro yang sejak awal Kagami memulai ceritanya mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sesekali mengangguk mengerti, meletakkan tangannya ke pundak kiri Kagami untuk memberinya _comfort_.

"Aku pikir kau harus mendengar apa kata hatimu," mulainya. "Jangan terburu-buru memutuskan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya."

Kagami menatap Himuro sebelum meminum kembali tehnya. "Ya kau benar. Hanya saja semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Diskusikan lagi dengan Aomine. Kau sudah sangat bahagia bersamanya selama ini, dan aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi padamu dulu saat Midorima memutuskan hubungan kalian terjadi lagi." kata Himuro yang masih agak marah dengan Midorima kalau mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Kagami dulu.

"Aku juga." kata Kagami sebelum menghela napas. "Terima kasih Tatsuya, aku agak tenang sekarang." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Anytime, bro._ "

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat kerja ketika tiba-tiba Aomine membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu, bosku akan bercerai sebentar lagi dengan istrinya. Aku tidak menyangka pasangan yang selama ini kelihatan baik-baik saja menjadi musuh saat ini." cerita Aomine sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu cerita seperti itu?" tanya Kagami memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak ada." kata Aomine melambaikan tangannya remeh. "Hanya saja tidak ada hal bagus yang datang dari pernikahan. Kau akan menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk acara yang berlangsung selama... dua-tiga hari? Dan jika ada perceraian pasti pasangan yang dulunya romantis akan saling membenci satu sama lain."

"Kau tahu Daiki, belum tentu semua orang berpikiran dangkal sepertimu!" kata Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Ya marah terus seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam." kata Aomine dengan gembira dan tersenyum melihat cincin emas di dalam kotak yang selama ini selalu disimpannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

" _Chef_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengamu." salah satu kolega Kagami memberitahunya ketika mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Oh, suruh ke dapur." kata Kagami dan koleganya itu mengangguk. Kagami kemudian merapikan _chef jacket_ -nya kalau-kalau orang itu adalah pelanggan yang ingin memuji masakannya.

"Selamat siang Kagami- _kun_ ,"

"Oh kau Kuroko." jawab Kagami dan berhenti untuk pura-pura memarut keju dan duduk di kursi. "Ada apa?"

"Ini. Undanganku sudah jadi." katanya memberikan Kagami surat undangan elegan berwarna biru muda yang berisi tanggal pernikahan Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ini nanti?" tanyanya dan mengamati undangan di tangannya.

"Aku sekalian makan siang di sini," jawab Kuroko. "Bagaimana keadaan Aomine- _kun_?"

Kagami langsung memasang muka masam mendengar nama kekasih biru gelapnya disebut.

"Kepalanya masih keras seperti batu." jawab Kagami.

"Dia masih tidak mau menikah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku juga ingin segera menikah, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kepastian darinya dalam hubungan ini." kata Kagami panas.

"Mungkin kau harus bersabar dengannya," saran Kuroko. "Aomine- _kun_ adalah orang yang bebas, dia mungkin tidak ingin merasa terkekang kalau membicarakan masa depan denganmu."

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar? Sudah ada orang yang ingin serius denganku." kata Kagami bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa orang yang ingin serius denganmu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Midorima." jawab Kagami pendek.

"Midorima- _kun_?"

"Ya."

"Kagami- _kun_ , jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kau harus tahu kalau Aomine- _kun_ sangat mencintaimu." Kuroko berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia juga salah satu yang bertanggung jawab membuat Kagami bingung dalam hubungannya. Dia tidak mau kalau hubungan sahabatnya terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Kagami tidak menjawab pernyataan Kuroko.

"Kupikir waktu istirahatku sudah selesai," kata Kuroko terburu-buru, dia harus memberitahu Aomine untuk membatalkan rencana dan langsung melamar Kagami. "Sampai jumpa lagi Kagami- _kun_."

"Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu."

.

Midorima langsung mendapatkan cengkraman di kerah kemejanya ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Aomine di depan wajahnya.

"Silakan masuk Aomine." kata Midorima tenang dan menampik tangan Aomine untuk melepaskan kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada Taiga?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." jawab Midorima masih dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kesempatanmu dulu dan kau tidak menggunakannya dengan baik," geram Aomine. "Dan jangan hancurkan kesempatan orang lain sekarang."

"Aku tidak menghancurkan kesempatan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya memberitahu Kagami apa yang kurasakan."

"Kau tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu ke seseorang yang sudah berpasangan," bantah Aomine. "Dan aku pikir selama ini kau adalah orang yang pintar."

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, Aomine." kata Midorima.

Aomine menatap Midorima dengan serius kali ini. "Aku mohon Midorima, tolong jangan buat Taiga menjauh."

Midorima menghela napas. Aomine benar, dia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan dulu dan dia menyia-nyiakannya. Sekarang adalah giliran Aomine yang membuat Kagami bahagia.

"Tapi jangan lupa kalau kau bisa kehilangan Kagami kapan saja," Midorima akhirnya berkata. "Dan aku yang akan menunggunya."

"Kau hanya akan melihat Taiga menangis di makamku." janji Aomine sebelum pergi dari hadapan Midorima untuk memberikan Kagami simbol ikatan seumur hidup mereka.

Midorima melihat kepergian Aomine dengan berlapang dada. Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik, Kagami mungkin akan lebih bahagia bersama Aomine daripada bersamanya.

Ketika Midorima memasuki kembali apartemennya, dia menemukan _handphone_ -nya berdering dan nama Kagami terpampang di layar. Dengan penasaran, Midorima mengangkat _handphone_ -nya.

"Halo?"

"Midorima, kau bisa bertemu denganku sekarang?"

.

"Tetsu, aku tidak menemukan Taiga di mana pun!" Aomine berkata dengan masih terengah-engah ketika Kuroko sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Masuk dulu Aomine- _kun_ dan kenapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu?" Kuroko bertanya dan mengajak Aomine masuk.

"Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Kau tahu di mana dia?" Aomine bertanya sedikit panik.

"Dai- _chan_? Ada apa?" Momoi bertanya kaget melihat Aomine di rumahnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Dia baru saja pulang membeli bahan makanan dari supermarket.

"Taiga. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah mencarinya?" Momoi bertanya setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di apartemen, di tempat kerja, di supermarket, aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana tapi tidak ketemu." Aomine memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya?" saran Kuroko.

Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan kagum. "Kau benar. Aku terlalu panik tadi dan tidak terpikirkan untuk menghubunginya." Aomine kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari saku dan menghubungi nomor Kagami.

"Sial. Dia mematikan _handphone_ -nya." beritahu Aomine.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di Midorima- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, karena aku baru dari sana dan aku yakin Taiga tidak ada di sana," jawab Aomine.

"Tenang saja Dai- _chan_ , tunggu saja sampai Kagamin pulang."

"Tidak bisa Satsuki, aku harus memberitahunya sekarang. Dia sudah sangat marah tadi pagi. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir kalau aku tidak benar-benar tidak ingin menikah-"

"Sebentar," Momoi memotong perkataan Aomine. "Bagaimana bisa Kagamin berpikir kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Uhh sebenarnya..." Aomine kemudian menceritakan semua rencananya ke Momoi yang membuat Momoi tidak percaya.

"Dan kau malah membantunya Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi menanyai Kuroko yang wajahnya biasanya datar menjadi agak bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya dukungan Satsuki- _san_." kata Kuroko. Dia memang memberitahu Momoi kalau Aomine akan melamar Kagami, tapi hanya itu. Dia tidak memberitahunya tentang Aomine yang berpura-pura tidak ingin menikah karena Kuroko yakin kalau rencana Aomine akan berhasil.

"Dai- _chan_ , kau ini bodoh sekali. Cepat sekarang cari Kagamin dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak heran kenapa Kagamin bisa marah seperti itu." kata Momoi yang langsung dituruti oleh Aomine.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajak bertemu?" tanya Midorima ketika dia sudah sampai di taman di mana Kagami mengajaknya bertemu.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kagami ambigu.

"Apakah karena masalah Aomine lagi?"

"Sebenarnya iya." Kagami menjawab.

"Kagami, tolong jawab pertanyaanku." pinta Midorima serius.

Kagami memandang Midorima dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apakah kau mencintai Aomine?"

Kagami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Midorima. Tentu saja dia sangat mencintai Aomine tapi dia sangat ingin kepastian sekarang dan Aomine tidak pernah menganggap serius permintaannya.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau tidak akan peduli dengan komitmen seumur hidup," lanjut Midorima tanpa menunggu jawaban Kagami.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin kepastian dan rasa aman kalau kau akan selalu bersamanya. Tapi itu seharusnya adalah hal terakhir yang kau pikirkan. Kau seharusnya lebih menikmati saat-saat sekarang bersamanya. Kau akan sangat menyesal jika kau membuang semua itu hanya untuk masa depan yang belum pasti," Midorima bercerita sambil menerawang jauh. "Percaya padaku, itulah seharusnya yang aku lakukan dulu daripada memikirkan nilai-nilai yang tidak seberapa."

"Midorima..."

Kagami seharusnya tahu itu. Kenapa dia sangat ingin memikirkan masa depan yang seharusnya harus dinikmati waktu sekarang bersama orang yang dicintainya. Lihat betapa stresnya dia sekarang karena memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, seharusnya dia lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Aomine. Itu akan membuatnya menjadi sangat bahagia. Tentu saja memikirkan masa depan itu bagus tapi bukankah menikmati hal yang terjadi sekarang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk masa depan akan lebih menyenangkan?

Kagami kemudian tersenyum ke arah Midorima dan mengagetkan Midorima dengan mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih Midorima. Kau adalah orang yang baik."

Midorima yang sebelumnya merona karena mendapatkan ciuman dari Kagami akhirnya bisa menjawab perkataan Kagami. "Aku kadang membenci diriku karena itu."

Kagami tertawa dan Midorima tersenyum.

.

Aomine akan berteriak ketika dia melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut merah gelap tapi niatnya itu diurungkan ketika melihat laki-laki itu mencium orang di sebelahnya. Aomine masih memperhatikan ketika orang terkasihnya tertawa yang dibalas senyuman oleh pria berkacamata di sampingnya. Aomine sudah akan memnghampiri mereka berdua ketika dilihatnya Midorima mengambil kotak yang sangat mirip dengan kotak di saku jaketnya dan menyerahkannya ke Kagami. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kagami tapi dia bisa menebak kalau Kagami pasti akan sangat bahagia karena dia menerima kotak dari Midorima. Aomine merasa kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya yang membuatnya harus bersandar di dinding bangunan di sebelahnya. Terlambat sudah. Dia mengacaukan kesempatannya dan akhirnya Kagami akan bersama Midorima sekarang.

Aomine tentu saja tidak bisa menyalahkan Kagami karena itu memang yang di inginkannya dan Midorima bersedia memberikannya. Dia mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena sok mau memberi kejutan. _Well_ kejutan, Kagami akan menikah dengan Midorima sekarang. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya... Mungkin dia harus pulang dan mengambil baju-bajunya sebelum Kagami pulang dan menendangnya keluar. Dengan langkah gontai akhirnya dia bisa mengajak kakinya untuk bekerja sama.

.

"Daiki!" Kagami pulang dan sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahu Aomine kalau dia tidak peduli lagi dengan menikah-menikah dan masa depan. Yang penting dia bisa mencintai dan dicintai Aomine maka dia akan selalu bahagia.

"Daiki?" Kagami akhirnya menemukan Aomine sedang membawa tas dan lemari pakaian mereka yang terbuka.

"Daiki, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Pergi." jawab Aomine pendek.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu kalian," kata Aomine dan melewati Kagami tapi Kagami langsung memegang lengannya untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah berpura-pura!" sentak Aomine yang membuatnya bersalah ketika Kagami mengernyit kaget.

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi Daiki." pinta Kagami yang sekarang sudah menggengam tangan Aomine.

"Kau menginginkan selamat?" tanya Aomine. "Baiklah, selamat dan tidak usah repot-repot untuk mengundangku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Kagami. "Apa yang selamat? Undangan apa?"

"Taiga tolong jangan buat hatiku hancur lebih dari ini." Aomine berkata pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah maksudmu tentang masa depan dan pernikahan omong kosong yang selalu aku bicarakan akhir-akhir?" Kagami bertanya. "Aku minta maaf. Kau benar, aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin menikah atau tidak. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Tolong jangan pergi," lanjutnya dan menenggelamkan wajanhya di kedua tangan Aomine yang digenggamnya.

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tercenggang. Apa maksud Kagami dengan semua ini? Bukankah Midorima sudah memberinya cincin tadi? Kenapa sekarang dia malah bicra tidak peduli dengan masa depan dan pernikahan?

Tapi dilihat-lihat, Aomine tidak melihat satu cincinpun di jari Kagami (kecuali cincin bodoh dari kakak-kakakannya yang selalu dikalungkan di lehernya itu). Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?

"Taiga," panggil Aomine dan Kagami mendongak untuk memandangnya. "Apakah Midorima memberimu cincin?"

"Iya." jawab Kagami dan mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya.

"Dia melamarmu?" Aomine bertanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak. Katanya ini adalah benda keberuntungan Leo untuk hari ini. Apa yang—" Kagami memandangi Aomine sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh jadi kau melihat Midorima memberiku cincin dan berpikir kalau dia melamarku dan kau akting dramatis seperti ini hanya karena salah paham?" Kagami tertawa lagi. " _Seriously_ Daiki, jika kau ingin nguping orang lain pastikan kau nguping dengan benar."

"Diam!" seru Aomine dengan kedua pipi yang merah padam. Dia bodoh sekali karena mau memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya ini hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

"Oh... tunggu sampai aku beritahu Kuroko dan Momoi." Kagami masih tidak berhenti tertawa yang membuat Aomine harus menutup mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai kamar dan hanya berhenti ketika menabrak dinding dengan Kagami berada di atas Aomine.

Kagami kemudian tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi kiri dan kanan Aomine dan menunduk untuk menciumnya, menumpahkan seluruh perasaanya kepada pemuda berkulit gelap di bawahnya ini.

" _I love you, dumbass_."

"Yeah... yeah..." balas Aomine. "Taiga turup matamu sebentar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami.

"Sudah tutup saja." saat Kagami sudah menutup matanya, Aomine merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cincinnya. Dia kemudian menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata. "Kagami Taiga, maukah kau memasakkanku teriyaki setiap hari?"

Kagami yang mendengar permintaan aneh Aomine, membuka matanya dan langsung melihat cincin emas berkilau di depan wajahnya. Dia kemudian melihat Aomine yang pipinya agak memerah sebelum kembali ke cincin di tangan kekasihnya itu. Dia kemudian bangun tapi masih duduk di pangkuan Aomine yang langsung diikuti oleh Aomine.

"Ini cincin Midorima yang tadi?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku menghabiskan tabunganku hanya untuk ini, jadi..." Aomine berhenti sebentar. "Maukah kau mengisi tempat di hatiku untuk selamanya?"

Aomine kemudian memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kagami dan menciumnya setelahnya.

"Ini sangat tidak romantis, bodoh." kata Kagami dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Aomine.

"Jangan nangis." kata Aomine, mengabaikan air mata bahagia yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Kau jangan nangis." balas Kagami yag menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tidak memandang Aomine.

Mereka akan berterima kasih pada Midorima nanti.

.

.

.

A/N: akhir-akhir ini lagi suka ngeship-in(?) MidoKa ahahaha /slapped.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya jika ada kesalahan karena ini ngetiknya di hape. Nanti kalau sudah ada waktu bakalan dikoreksi lagi...

instagram: aflhyla


End file.
